


Vacancy

by Felinafullstop



Series: Container House Blues [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Bad Jokes, Being a terrible friend, Deadpool being Deadpool, Dear god why did I ever break them up I just wanted to write them in love, Doctor Domino, M/M, Marvel theories., Oh oh Domino!, Oops Wade did it again, Seperation, Unwillingness to let go of hurt, Working it Out, angsty, angsty deadpool, deadpool being angsty, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: Deadpool and Cable have gone their separate ways, why is it that Wade can't be free of him?
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Series: Container House Blues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981315
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this work for over a year, working on putting it up there. 
> 
> “Hate isn’t the opposite of love, apathy is. Hating doesn’t free you from feeling anything. You have to carry it around, using every scar, every little memory like a building block. Like a stone in a wall, until you’ve created a new person, a new life that you can live with.”   
> ― Rasmenia Massoud, Broken Abroad

* * *

Wade Wilson has been trying to figure out how to handle his empty-ish life. He sits most nights, alone on his little couch, in a different apartment, and flips channels. There’s the occasional mission, someone to kill, someone to kidnap for someone else: just to keep the lights on. Keep his streaming services in check because lately, it’s all booze and binge-watching.

He sighs when a knock comes to the door. “Wade it’s me.” Domino. “I really need you to open the door.”

He pauses his movie and stands up, tossing the remote in his vacant seat. He unlocks the door and pulls it open, and lets her inside. He grabs up a tennis ball off the side table and squeezes it, tossing it from hand to hand. “What’s up, Dom?” 

“Get dressed.” She says moving to the other side of the room to grab his boots and coat. Tossing both into the chair near the TV. 

“What for Dom?” He sounds sad, lost. “I don’t leave for my job until tomorrow, and I was super busy with this meeting with Netflix. It’ll probably last until I pass out from boredom.” He gestures aimlessly behind himself. 

“Well I had weasel put you on standby, I’m going.” She gathers some more things. “Come on you gotta get to the base with me.” 

“I’m not going back there. I’m not wanted there.” He bounces the tennis ball off the floor and wall and catches it. “Was told to in-fact ‘never return’ so I’m gonna do that.” He flops down into his seat and digs the remote out from under his ass. “It’s best for everyone.” 

“Nate was shot, and it was pretty bad, his ….the metal spread a bit,” She says softly. “He’s- just come on.” She pushes the boots and coat into his arms. 

“What?” He heard her but he doesn’t know if that’s exactly what he heard. 

“He’s been shot, we got the bullet out, and Hank patched him up as much as he could before he left-back for the mansion, but that metal is spreading… Come home.” She murmurs. “I need an extra set of hands, Wade. He’s been unconscious since he’s been home.”

Wade wants to say no, doesn’t want to face it, but he nods. “Gimme a minute.” Domino needs help, he can help Domino. “I’ll grab my phone.” he turns around toward his room. 

* * *

When they walk into the base, Wade stuffs his hands in his pockets and waits until Domino leads him to Nate’s room. Weasel is beside the bed with his phone tapping away. “Weasel you can go home now,” Domino says softly. “Wade will sit with him a while.” 

Weasel stands up and checks the medical monitor before coming to the door. “Hey, Wade.” They hug briefly. “There’s no change.” He says and shrugs “Dunno what that means, sorry, Domino.”

“That’s ok, Weasel.” Turning to Wade she gestures for him to sit. “Just for tonight, so I can shower and sleep before I go, Weasel will be back in the morning.”

Wade nods. “Yeah okay.” He pulls his coat off and walks into the familiar room and hangs his coat by the door. He toes off his boots and slides them against the wall, and walks over taking Weasel's vacated seat. 

“If he wakes up let me know,” Domino said softly and turned to escort Weasel out.

Wade watches his slow shallow breaths. He swallows and leans forward on his knees and hesitantly takes Nate’s hand. “I dunno if you can hear me.” he sighs deeply. “You gotta wake up. Look, I know I told you to drop dead, but I didn’t actually mean that.” He smirks. “I only ever saw that gag work on the Golden Girls, and Blanche well she’s just good like that, practically a goddess,” he sighs. “Also, you can’t kill Domino over asking me here.”

Wade scoots his chair closer and lays his arms on the side of the bed, and he lays his head down, still holding one of Nate’s hands. He talks, slowly and calmly, about all sorts of things now. Anything to bring him back, until he feels like he’s run out of things to actually say. “I know-” he clears his throat, “That you told me never to come back, but Dom kinda invited me, so her fault.” He’s not wiping at the tears in his eyes. “I know I’m hard to live with.” he sniffles and rubs at his nose. “But you’re harder to live without.” He closes his eyes and shakes his head. “I just want you to wake up.” he murmurs softly. “I will leave and you’ll never see me again, but I just.” He squeezes the limp hand he’s holding. “I need you to wake up.” he stalls briefly. “So you know- I can go home.” 

* * *

Wade must have fallen asleep because there’s a hand petting over his head. He opens his eyes and looks up meeting Nate’s tired gaze. “You’re awake.” Wade sits back. “Let me get- call Domino and I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Wade-” Nate’s voice cracks, breaks. 

Wade freezes in the wake of his own name, chest heaving and tight. “Yeah?” he asks.

“Water,” Nate says his metal arm pointing across himself to the side table. 

Wade grabs the glass off the bedside table and arranges the straw toward him. “Here.” Wade sighs at him. “Slowly, don’t go so fast you’ll choke.” He doesn’t want him to choke, at least he keeps telling himself that. 

Nate nods and stops, and Wade sets the glass aside. “Thank you.” 

Wade can’t answer; he just gives a curt single nod, holds out a finger for him to wait, and exits the room. He goes to the kitchen and finds Domino. “He’s awake, I’ll um, I’ll call an uber and get out of here.” 

“Did he tell you to leave?”

“No,” Wade says softly. “I just should.” He sighs “I can’t stay here Domino.” 

“Help me for a few minutes and then, yes, you can go.” She turns and gets a few things off the counter. “Give him some of these.” she sets the pain pills in his hand. “And this.” She offers him a glass with what looks like juice in it. 

Wade sighs. “Dom…”

“Please?” She asks again. “I’ll bring in new bandages and after that’s changed you can go.” She smiles at him. “Thanks for letting me get some sleep.” 

“Yeah, sure anytime.” He turns back shuffling into the room. Nate has sat himself up more. The bandage over his right shoulder looks gross. “Dom’s on her way to change that.” he motions to Nate’s shoulder. “Take these.” He offers the man the pills and holds out the juice to him. 

Nate groans but takes the pills and the juice and downs both. Wade just sits in the chair, on the very edge, like someone wanting to bolt, and he folds his hands between his knees. 

The bandage change goes as expected, he looks sore, and it definitely has to hurt. After it’s over Domino leaves, and Wade stands going to the door. “Hope you feel better.” he waves a little and leans down pulling on one of his shoes. 

“Wade.” His name makes him stop.

“Don’t, I-” he waves his hand. “I’ll just go. That’s easier than rehashing all this, and I’m sure that’s against Doc Domino’s orders-”

“Don’t go,” Nate says softly. “Please.”

Wade turns as the tears prick at his eyes. “You told me to go.” As if that isn’t the most honest he’s ever been. “You told me to, that’s what the Author said, and the people reading this fan fiction believe me, not you Cable.” 

Nate looks confused, and shakes his head. “Wade.”

“No you said-” 

Nate does speak up now, louder. “I was wrong,” Nate weakly attempts to sit up. “I let my temper get the best of me.” 

“You’re an idiot.” Wade shoves his foot into his other shoe. Hands fisted in the pockets of his coat. 

“Tell me you don’t love me.” That breaks Wade, and his eyes seal, and the tears spillover. “Wade?”

Wade turns and walks out the door. “I have to go.” He doesn't talk to Domino, he just leaves. He can’t do this, not right now. 

* * *

Domino texts an update every other day, letting Wade know Nate is fine, doing better, and moving around. Pictures of the apartment, the damned cat, and more. All images that are meant to welcome him back, well tough shit is tough, he’s not going back. 

The closest Wade gets to the X-Force facility is to pick up Domino, he always waits in the cab and keeps his head facing forward, but behind his mask, his eyes dart to Nate who always sees her out. 

She hops in beside him. “Are we ready?”

“Yeah.” Deadpool nods sagely. “Let’s go! I need a vacation.”

“This is a Job Wade.”

“I know.” He says brightly. 

Domino turns her head back to the compound as the taxi drives away. “He misses you something crazy, Wade.” 

“Yeah well, he shouldn’t have told me to leave.” He leans down on his knees, content to toss blame around. 

“Wade, come on, he’s clearly sorry.”

“Well I’m not done being hurt, so it’ll have to wait.” He presses the magazine release on his pistol and counts his rounds. Checking the top of his weapon to make sure nothing is chambered. 

“How long will that be?” 

“Pretty sure forever.” He snaps the magazine back in the weapon and holsters it. “So we’re all good.” He sounds chipper but he’s not happy, she knows it, they all know it. He doesn’t know why he is choosing to stay miserable, but it’s the principle of the thing.

He hates compromise because that means that nobody gets what they want. “If it were Vanessa….” Domino turns her head to him. “You wouldn’t be resisting like this.”

“He’s not Vanessa.” He snaps. “She would never cast me away like that, like a piece of trash, piece of ass, disposable-” 

“I know that.” She sighs “You’re both assholes. Look this is the last I’m gonna bring it up, he’s talking about going back to Aliya, and Hope, going back to the future.”

“Make sure he wears one of those puffer vests.” Wade deflects but his eyes water behind his mask. “There’s a Delorean for sale in Queens.” He clears his throat. “Might wanna get the Carfax report first though, make sure it wasn’t owned by some guy named Brown, or maybe he needs that one, I can never remember.” He turns his head out the window. “And if we’re lucky he’s a time duplicate double and going back will just end him.” It’s dark, sounds it, feels it, but the pinch in his chest tells him it probably wasn’t the best thing to say. The punch to the back of his head, slamming him head first into the Cab’s window, from Domino is much the same.

* * *

To be continued....


End file.
